Paradise
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: "Because paradise is any place where I can be with you" – Porque paraíso é qualquer lugar onde eu possa estar com você. [Música: Íris - Goo Goo Dolls]


**Paradise**

**CASTIEL'S P.O.V.**

Lá estava ele. Arrumando a bolsa para sair para mais uma caçada, mas dessa vez sem seu irmão. Sam estava em algum lugar da Califórnia, caçando um Poltergheist com Bobby, mas Dean ficou para resolver esse caso do espírito vingativo de uma bruxa. Eu estava invisível, então o Winchester mais velho não podia me ver.

Sinto falta de quando tudo era mais simples – mas é claro que eu adoro minha liberdade – Só que era tudo tão mais fácil... Eu tinha minhas ordens, as seguia sem questionar. Não havia perguntas, dúvidas ou sentimentos, apenas a certeza de que eu estava seguindo um propósito maior. Então eles me mandaram naquela missão.

_- Temos que resgatar Dean Winchester da perdição_ - Eles disseram – _Temos trabalho para ele._

E lá fui eu, acompanhado de cinco anjos da guarnição. Por trinta anos, nós lutamos no inferno. Perdi dois dos meus irmãos, e ficamos muito feridos, mas finalmente conseguimos alcançá-lo. Tarde demais.

Um homem loiro, com machucados profundos que lhe cortavam o rosto, um gancho de ferro pesado preso ao seu ombro esquerdo, correntes cobertas de sangue, sua camisa estava rasgada em várias partes, mostrando seu peito nu encharcado de sangue. Um demônio segurava uma faca e apenas olhava eu e minha guarnição nos aproximar. Ele carregava um sorriso maligno, como se fosse muito mais forte do que nós, mas nós conseguimos.

Libertamos Dean Winchester do precipício dos desesperados.

Eu não fui informado do trabalho que eles queriam que aquele homem fizesse e eu também não perguntei.

Ele não sabia que fomos nós que o tiramos do inferno. E todas as vezes que eu tentava me comunicar com ele, os vidros estouravam e ele caía no chão, tapando os ouvidos. Achei que ele fosse diferente... Achei que ele pudesse me ouvir.

Ele tentou me contatar de muitas maneiras, queria saber quem o havia tirado do inferno. Ele pediu ajuda a uma vidente, mas sem querer acabei queimando seus olhos. Eu falei que não era para olhar para a minha real forma. Mas ela não me escutou...

Há algum tempo, eu vinha preparando esse rapaz, Jimmy Novak, um devoto, para ser o meu receptáculo, minha casca, para que Dean pudesse me ver sem perder sua visão. Ele sempre estava com um terno preto, uma gravata azul que não parecia ter sido amarrada corretamente e um trenchcoat bege. Até que eu gosto do trenchcoat...

Ele e Bobby me "invocaram" em um celeiro no meio do nada. Fizeram todo o tipo de símbolos de proteção por todo o local, mas é claro que isso não me impediu, eles nem imaginavam que poderia existir anjos. Eles pareciam tão apavorados, atiraram em mim, me esfaquearam e o medo não deixou os seus olhos nem por um momento.

Expliquei ao Winchester que eu era um anjo do Senhor e que fui eu que o segurei firme e o tirei da perdição, mas ele não pareceu acreditar em mim.

Enfim, muita coisa aconteceu desde aquele nosso primeiro encontro.

Eu tive dúvidas, questionei meus superiores, fui traído por um amigo, salvei os Winchesters, morri e retornei. Eu caí. Eu matei meus irmãos, me rebelei por Dean Winchester. Eu fiz tudo isso por Dean Winchester. E não foi só porque ele era um homem destinado a grandes feitos. Era porque, em parte – mesmo que eu não soubesse na época, ou não admitisse – eu estava apaixonado por ele.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

_(Eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar)_

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

_(Porque eu sei que você me sente de alguma forma)_

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

_(Você é o mais perto do céu que eu chegarei)_

**And I don't want to go home right now**

_(E eu não quero ir para casa agora)_

Fui expulso do céu por causa de um humano.

Um humano bom que me ensinou que eu posso ser livre para fazer o meu próprio destino. Um humano de bom coração, que não acha que merecia ser salvo do inferno, mesmo tendo feito tantas coisas boas para tanta gente. Mas eu só queria ter a coragem de dizer a verdade para ele.

Ele estava rezando por mim. Sorri e esperei alguns segundos antes de aparecer atrás dele, disfarçando minha animação por ele ter me chamado. Estavam num hotel melhor do que os de costume. Espero que ele tenha descansado um pouco.

- Olá, Dean – Eu disse formalmente, como sempre.

- Hey, Cas – Ele sorriu, mas parecia que havia levado um susto.

Suas bochechas pálidas, que carregavam aquelas adoráveis sardas, que se espalhavam por seu rosto, estavam avermelhadas e seu coração batia mais rapidamente.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Estou, e você? – Aquele sorriso não havia saído de seu rosto. Estranho.

- Bem.

- Sam saiu para caçar com o Bobby – Aqueles olhos grandes e verdes como esmeraldas me encaravam de um jeito que não pude decifrar – Preciso de ajuda com esse caso. Você não estava ocupado, não é?

- Não, Dean. Sou todo seu – Droga. Isso saiu sem querer, espero que eu não tenha me entregado.

- Isso é bom – Ele sorriu e andou até uma das enormes camas, onde muitos papéis se espalhavam. Notícias e outras coisas sobre o caso – É esse espírito vingativo, eu achei algumas coisas depois de olhar um vídeo que uns adolescentes fizeram na casa Reymonds. Você conhece essa mulher? Eu não achei absolutamente nada sobre ela...

- Ela foi uma bruxa, Dean.

- Odeio bruxas... – Ele resmungou baixinho. Me esforcei para não sorrir.

- O nome dela é Elize Crumbertoch – Eu dei uma olhada em minhas fontes assim que soube que ele estava trabalhando nesse caso. Eu queria que ele me chamasse e pelo menos eu seria útil – Morreu no século XVII, acusada de bruxaria. Irônico, porque ela realmente era uma bruxa – Dean riu – A lenda diz que ela foi assassinada em uma praça pública que foi destruída e construíram uma casa no exato local onde ela foi morta.

- Fogueira?

- Enforcamento – Afirmei.

- Então tem um corpo?

- Sim.

- Sabe onde está enterrado?

- Cemitério Breeze Glow – Ele me encarava com um olhar fascinado. Como se nunca tivesse visto um anjo antes. Gostei.

- Vamos? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e pegou sua mochila, que já estava com as pás, o sal e a gasolina dentro. Como se ele já soubesse que havia um corpo.

- Claro – Eu disse e me aproximei para tocar sua testa.

Mas Dean se esquivou de minha mão e avançou em meus lábios, me puxando pelo trenchcoat, diminuindo o espaço entre nós.

Fiquei surpreso e não sabia como reagir, então apenas fechei os olhos, sentindo a alegria me invadir e os lábios perfeitos do Winchester me guiarem. Eu não estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo – nem sei se eu queria saber – assim que eu senti o gosto inebriante dos lábios grossos do loiro, nada mais importava, nada mais existia.

Eu não me perguntava se aquilo era certo ou errado, se seria meio constrangedor quando o beijo acabasse ou se os laços ficariam ainda mais fortes. Eu apenas sentia o coração de Dean, batendo forte colado ao meu.

Senti ele sorrir, enquanto nossas bocas se enroscavam em um beijo lento e tímido. Fiquei muito feliz por saber que ele compartilha dos meus sentimentos. Pelo menos eu acho que sim.

**And all I can taste is this moment**

_(E tudo o que posso provar é esse momento)_

**And all I can breathe is your life**

_(E tudo que posso respirar é sua vida)_

**And sooner or later it's over**

_(E que mais cedo ou mais tarde se acaba)_

**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

_(Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite) _

De repente, um frio me atingiu e percebi que nossos lábios não estavam mais selados e que eu continuava de olhos fechados, sem entender o que tinha realmente acontecido. Abri os olhos e ele estava me encarando, há alguns passos de distância.

- Cas, me desculpa. Eu... – Ele parecia não encontrar as palavras.

- Dean, está tudo bem – Sorri para ele. Nunca tinha feito isso antes, pelo menos não na frente dele.

- Como assim está tudo bem? – Ele parecia não acreditar que eu queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

- Está tudo bem – Continuei sorrindo e dei um passo em sua direção, diminuindo o espaço entre nós e criando coragem para continuar falando – Eu queria isso.

- Queria? – Ele também se aproximou um passo. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto...

- Sim – Limpei a garganta – Olha, Dean. Desde aquele primeiro dia, no celeiro, eu senti que você era especial. Só não sabia o quão especial você se tornaria para mim. Você me ensinou que não tenho que seguir ordens como um soldadinho, posso fazer meu próprio destino e que posso lutar por tudo aquilo que eu acho que vale a pena. Posso lutar por você.

Ele respirou fundo, como se aquilo fosse exatamente o que ele queria, mas não esperava ouvir.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas nos olhando. Dean estava com a boca entreaberta, como se fosse dizer algo, mas notei um leve sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Eu o observava, atento a cada detalhe perfeito de seu rosto angelical, cada movimento sutil que seu corpo fazia enquanto me olhava.

- Cas – Ele me abraçou forte, como se não me visse há muito tempo. Fiquei confuso com o ato do Winchester, mas acho que ele estava pensando no que fazer durante todo esse tempo que ficamos em silêncio – Obrigado por estar aqui.

- Eu sempre estou, Dean – Sorri, devolvendo o abraço – Sempre estarei.

- Eu sei – Ele manteve os braços em volta do meu pescoço, mas afastou o rosto para me olhar. Um sorriso perfeito se estampava em sua boca e ele me deu um leve selinho – Obrigado, Cas.

- Por quê?

- Você me salvou de todas as maneiras possíveis – Seus olhos demonstravam uma sinceridade descomplicada e única, brilhavam e diziam para mim, o quanto eu era importante para ele. Meu coração falhou uma batida ao ver tudo aquilo nos olhos expressivos do loiro – Me salvou do inferno, me ajudou com Sam, me ajudou com decisões importantes, cometeu crimes terríveis para ficar ao meu lado, sempre veio quando eu chamei, me aguentou quando eu estava insuportável... Tudo isso por mim. Você até foi expulso do paraíso...

- Paraíso é qualquer lugar onde eu possa estar com você – Eu o interrompi.

Um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e ele me beijou intensamente. Dean não faz ideia de quanto tempo eu esperei para tê-lo em meus braços, protegê-lo verdadeiramente, beijar aqueles lábios... Finalmente.

Ele parecia feliz. Carregava um sorriso que há muito tempo não via em seu rosto. A sensação de ser importante para a felicidade dele era tão... Empolgante.

Mas então a realidade bateu em minha cara. Não poderíamos ficar juntos. Era errado, realmente errado. Um anjo não foi feito para ficar com um humano, o céu não permitiria. Mesmo que eu fosse um anjo caído, ainda era "propriedade celestial". Me caçariam, prenderiam, torturariam e tentariam me fazer mudar de ideia, parar de sentir o que sinto, mas eu não conseguiria e eu acabaria morto. Ou pior, Dean acabaria morto.

Separei o beijo, sentindo um aperto no coração. Ele me encarava com os olhos confusos, acho que eu não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- O que foi, Cas?

- Não podemos fazer isso.

- Claro que podemos – Ele riu como se eu estivesse brincando e tentou me beijar novamente, mas eu me esquivei - O que você quis dizer com isso, Cas?

- É errado, Dean. Ainda sou um anjo, mesmo que seja o pior exemplo de um, e o céu não permitiria algo assim.

- Foda-se o que céu acha que é errado ou certo. Não somos nós que ignoramos toda e qualquer regra, e seguimos o que nós achamos que é certo?

- Sim, mas...

- Mas nada, Cas. Eu acho que isso aqui, o que temos entre nós, é certo. E vou lutar por isso, se for necessário. E você? – Ele me lançou um olhar intenso e confiante, não tive coragem para discordar.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

_(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)_

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

_(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)_

**When everything's made to be broken**

_(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)_

**I just want you to know who I am**

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

- Você sabe que sim – Respirei fundo – Mas eles não vão entender, eles vão nos caçar se acharem que isso é errado.

- Deixe eles virem. Já ganhamos desses FDPs algumas vezes, certo?

- É – Ele sorria abertamente para mim e não pude evitar sorrir também.

- Então vem aqui – Dean estendeu uma mão para mim.

Peguei em sua mão e ele me levou até uma das camas do quarto, me fazendo sentar nela.

Ele me deu um breve beijo e se afastou um pouco, tirando sua própria camiseta. Por um momento, esqueci-me de como se respira, ele era lindo. Aproximou-se de mim e começou a desfazer o nó da minha gravata e abrir os botões da minha camisa, sua respiração era leve e centrada, mas eu conseguia ouvir os batimentos acelerados de seu coração, enquanto ele sorria para mim.

Eu o ajudei a tirar meu trenchcoat e minha camisa e ele tirou sua calça em seguida. Ele me deitou na cama, explorando meu pescoço e tórax, traçando caminhos com a língua, me levando a loucura.

Dean começou a desabotoar a minha calça e o nervosismo me invadiu, afinal, eu ainda era... Virgem. Ele tirou minha calça, levando a cueca boxer junto com ela e levantou-se, tirando a própria boxer preta. Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos penetrantes, fazendo meu nervosismo ir embora. Se tivesse alguma coisa no mundo de que eu tinha certeza, era aquilo. O meu amor por ele me deixou confiante.

Ele fez-me sentar na beira da cama e se sentou em meu colo. Avançou em meus lábios com uma timidez conhecida, exatamente como o nosso primeiro beijo. Eu sentia suas mãos tremerem, enquanto passeavam por minhas costas e minha nuca, sua pulsação aumentando cada vez mais. A felicidade que crescia dentro do meu peito era... Indescritível. Era apenas amor.

Ambos já estávamos rijos, e o calor entre nossos corpos apenas crescia. Dean levantou-se e se sentou lentamente sobre o meu membro. A expressão de dor em seu rosto me deixou preocupado. Não era para isso ser prazeroso?

- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Dean?

- Tenho sim – Ele ignorou a dor por um momento e me beijou delicadamente, fazendo um carinho em meu rosto.

Continuou se abaixando, até que meu membro estivesse completamente dentro de si. Pelo seu rosto e os gemidos roucos e baixos, ele ainda sentia dor, mas começou a fazer pequenos movimentos para cima e para baixo, enquanto beijava e mordiscava meus lábios.

A sensação que ele estava me causando era incrível, era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia experimentado – que não foram muitas – mas eu sinceramente não sei descrever o quanto eu estava apreciando aquilo.

Aos poucos, a expressão no rosto de Dean foi ficando menos tensa, seus ombros pareciam mais relaxados e seus movimentos não pareciam tão mecanizados. Os gemidos de dor foram substituídos por gemidos de prazer, a cada vez que ele descia sobre meu membro.

Dean explorava o meu pescoço com sua boca perfeita, deixando leves chupões por onde passava, enquanto rebolava em meu colo.

Eu gemia seu nome a cada movimento que ele fazia, a sensação era simplesmente ótima. Ele voltou a atacar meus lábios, passeando as mãos por todo meu corpo.

Ele aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos. Em pouco tempo, soltou um gemido alto e longo e eu senti um líquido quente escorrer pela minha barriga.

Uma sensação maravilhosa me invadiu por inteiro e eu tremi antes de me derramar dentro do loiro. Estávamos ofegantes e com sorrisos enormes nos rostos. Ele saiu de cima de mim e foi deitar-se na cama, me chamando para acompanhá-lo.

- Isso foi... – Eu comecei a dizer, mas não achei uma palavra que descrevesse o que eu estava sentindo.

- Awesome – Ele completou, ainda ofegante e se virou para olhar para mim.

Nós rimos e ele se aconchegou em meu peito. Ficamos um bom tempo sem falar nada, apenas aproveitando aquele momento perfeito das nossas vidas.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

_(E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão)_

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

_(Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras)_

**When everything feels like the movies**

_(Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes)_

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

_(É, você sangra apenas para saber que está vivo)_

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntei depois de um tempo.

- Vamos só ficar aqui... – Ele respirou fundo e ficou me olhando.

Eu não conseguia decifrar sua expressão.

- O que foi?

- Sabe o que eu mais sinto saudade quando você não está comigo?

- O quê? – Eu sorri.

- Seus olhos – Ele sorriu de volta – Me lembro de ter me pegado pensando neles. Pensando em como eles são tão perfeitos. São de um azul tão profundo e brilhante que só poderiam pertencer a um anjo. Sentia falta de como você me olhava... Tão intensamente.

Eu simplesmente sorri e pensei no que eu mais gostava nele.

- E sabe do que eu mais sinto saudade em você?

- Do quê?

- Seu sorriso – Ele sorriu instantaneamente, mostrando aqueles dentes perfeitos e brancos – Eu sei que quando estou longe e estou pensando em você, sempre me lembro de seu sorriso. Tão puro e doce, sem nenhuma imperfeição, apenas a mais simples e pura felicidade estampada do jeito mais bonito que poderia haver. Lembro-me de pensar que esses sorrisos não são constantes, mas cada vez que os vejo é como se eu ganhasse meu dia, é como se viver finalmente valesse a pena. Você deveria sorrir mais, gosto do seu sorriso.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

_(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)_

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

_(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)_

**When everything's made to be broken**

_(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)_

**I just want you to know who I am**

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

Ele levou uma mão até meu rosto, fazendo-me um leve carinho e beijando meus lábios de um jeito doce.

- Eu te amo, Cas – Dean disse, sorrindo para mim.

- Eu te amo mais, Dean. Pode acreditar – Pisquei para ele.

**I just want you to know who I am**

_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

Ele se aninhou em meu peito novamente e em poucos minutos senti sua respiração ficar pesada e ritmada. Ele adormeceu.

Que jeito perfeito de terminar a noite...

**FIM.**


End file.
